a twist in a tail
by fairytaillovestory501
Summary: this is a fairy tail story ships in this are oc-oc co-gray NALU GALE JERZA lyvia (to keep juvia way from gray:))
1. back grounds

Elisabeth skyler: Erza's little sister. Kaltin heartfilia/Eucliffe: lucy's twin sister/best friend/ sting's little sister and rouge's "little sister" (things will make more sense in the back grounds.) Blu fullbuster: gray's "dead" twin brother Elisabeth's background: we have to start when erza was taken to the tower of heavens that day when Erza's village was attacked her parents were the only two adults that got away they all left together she was behind them and fell her parents didn't know and kept running the people got erza and her parents got away once they realized erza was not with them it was too late the way they came was engulfed in flames (natsu. (jk not natsu I just had to put that there.)) nine months later Elisabeth/Eliza Erza skyler was born now for when she first found out about her the magic she now uses today this was at the age of 11 and will be written in her P.O.V. Eliza 11 years old's P.O.V. "Eliza you stay right here and don't move we have to check in the luggage." "Yes mom." I said and my mom and dad go to check in the luggage once they leave I hear something in the other train station so I walked over to the window since both stations sure this one wall so two trains can ran at the same time and I see a sword magically and a girl fighting with it. It then turned into a spare then twin swords then some guy with a weird haircut appeared and cut all of these guys hair and weapons the first girl then changed her armor into a pair of swords and armor and she takes out most of the guys "That is the queen of the fairies titania-" "ELIZA! GET OVER HERE!" my mom yells "The games will have already started when we get there Eliza" my dad says "Ok dad." I say and we get on the train and go to the games My Heart was racing what did I just see one minute the one girl was wearing one thing and then just as if in a flash of light she changed into a totally different outfit it was amazing she looked so cool in some way I felt weird like we were somehow connected in away but how I told my parents and they said she was using magic to change into her different outfits. Later that night I started to learn requip magic. (no one's P.O.V.) It would be eight years before she gets to see Erza again. And that is the end of Eliza's background. Katlin's background: For this one we also have to start befor she was born. The Heartfilias and The Eucliffes were really good friend before the Eucliffes moved. the women of the two families got pregnant at the same time and were due on the same day they were both expecting one baby girl well that day came and marin Eucliffe had a miscarriage and Layla Heartfilia had twins since both families were close they came to an agreement the Eucliffes could adopt Katlin if and only if the twins spent a lot of time together and got to know each other and that is what happened up until the day Layla passed away. About two days after Layla passed ashton Eucliffe got a new job offer that he couldn't resist the twins tried to stay in touch but life got in the way and the soon lost touch and when lucy ran away they really had no way of staying in touch because no one knew where she went. About three years after the tenrou incensed her parents died. Katlin's p.o.v. the night her parents died. "The nurse said you needed to tell me something." I say as I walk into my mom and dad's hospital room they had been in a car crash last week. "It is about Lucy." my dad says "Do you know where she is?" I ask "No but you need to know who she really is two you." my mom says "What do you mean she is my best friend." I say "That is true but there is something else... Katlin, Lucy is your twin sister." "How is that possible?" I ask and they exslapen what happened when me and lucy were born and what happened and all that good stuff. "Why are you just now telling me this?" I was so mad they didn't tell me. "We didn't want you to feel like they didn't love you so we didn't tell you." my dad said "Are you kidding me I know they love me... and Layla... she died... without knowing how much I love her." I say and storm out later that night I get a call that both of my parents died I cried for three hours because I didn't go back after I stormed out. (no one's P.O.V) she then moved to the city where I met Eliza. Blu's background... in short deliora killed his parents you know what happened to gray but blu thought gray was dead blu grieved because he was out of town with a friend he and katlin became good friends when she moved to the town he was living in with a friend and one day befor the galuna island listened like a week before leno and blu literally run into each other and blu finds out gray is alive and goes looking for him. They find each other right before the grand magic games. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

(Kaltin's P.O.V)

"you ready for the games?" I ask

"Yeah are you?" my friend Eliza asked.

"Of course did you hear after seven years trapped on an island a group of fairytail wizards are going to be there this time... I think one of them might be lucy."

"Your best friend that you found out is really your twin sister about 5 hours before your adopted parents died that lucy?"

"Yep that would be the one I don't know if she will be or not." I say

"Who knows."

"Hey girls." Eliza's parents say and we go to the stadium and the call the teams and who is in each team. "She IS alive." I here Eliza's mom whisper I know what she is talking about Erza who was gone for years.

"That is the girl I was at the train station." Eliza said.

"Eliza... th-that is your sister Erza Elisabeth Skyler." Eliza's mom says.

"I must talk to her." Eliza says and the games starts and I leave missing the first thing. After the game it is the one on one battles lucy is the first one she was doing really good then she let the other girl do as she pleased then was about to win when the spell failed I could tell some one stopped it but I didn't know who. After the games I walk around outside and see lucy.

"LU!" I yell and she turns around.

"KATY!" she yells when she see me "omg KATY I have missed you sooooooo much."

"Same family same." I say

"sooooooo do you have any magic?"

"do I have any magic please I am celestial wizard AND I have transformation magic." I say

"wow... come on let me take you to meet my family."

"family?"

"fairy tail... they are my family.. . my dad died not that long ago."

"I am sorry... you do know you do still have a REAL family... only two people make a family... you and me."

"you and me is the same as me and the guild... a family made of friends."

"no it's wouldn't be the same."

"why not?"

"because I am your... you are my... um how do I say this... we are twins that is why." I finally say

"what how... I was born an only child... not a twin."

"when we were born marin had a miscarriage so our parents let them adopt me... they were only expecting one of us."

"well we did always look a lot alike and we do have the same birthday."

"hey gesso what."

"what."

"it is more like I am your older sister you are seven years younger."

"actually we are still the same age I just haven't aged physically... I have still been living the last seven years... at least I think I have."

"I am still older... let's go so I can met the others."

Eliza' P.O.V. same time) after the games me and my parents went walking around and I see erza

"ERZA!" I yell and she turns around

"Hi."

"I am a huge fan of yours." I say

"What is your name?"

"Elisabeth Erza skyler."

(Erza's P.O.V.)

A ton of flashbacks come to me.

"ERZA SKYLER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WALL!?" my mom yelled at 4 year old me after I drew on the wall. I am snapped out of my thought when I hear someone say

"Erza you're finally home." I instantly recognize the voice.

"Daddy is it really you?" I ask

"Yes baby girl it is me." he says and I run up to him and give him a hug. I then turn to the girl that is named Elisabeth.

"You said your last name is Skyler are you my cousin?" I ask

"No I am your sister."

"I never had a sister."

"I am your LITTLE sister."

"Still not ringing a bell sorry... you say you are my little sister how much older am i?"

"If you are talking by age due to the tenrou incensed 3 months and 2 days if you are talking since you were born to when I was born 7 years 3 months and 2 days." she says

"She was born after that night." my mom says

"I saw you 8 years ago.. At the train station... I then learned your magic."

"Why don't you come with me... I want my little sister to meet my family AKA fairytail."

"Ok... mom dad see you at the games tomorrow I am going to K's after this."

(K's P.O.V.)

I walk into the place fairy tail is staying

"Hey everyone I would like you to meet my twin sister Katlin." lucy says and everyone says hi I then see blu in the corner (K doesn't know who gray is she only knows s blu's brother... it is not blu it is gray) so I walk over to him.

"Hey Blu what's up?" I ask

"Please don't call me that."

"Ok what do you want me to call you, ice princess? Also how is your search for gray going?"

"I am not Blu and don't mess with me like that and give me the false hope my brother is alive."

"Gray?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"Blu told me about you he ran into someone like 8 years ago and has been looking for you ever since last I heard he was coming here.. He told me that last week when I ran into him in magnolia he had a tip that you were there but it didn't come thru and I was just in town looking for my brother but I couldn't find his guild... but I doubt he will show he never does." I say

"How can I be sure you aren't lying to me?" he asked and I pulled out my phone to show him the picture we took last week in front of the guild with me looking at a paper with the date on it. "That was the day before we came back from training." Gray says "Hey I got to go." he says and gets up to leave when Ezra and Eliza walk in and he sits back down.

"I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO MEET MY not so LITTLE SISTER ELIZA!" Erza yells

"Aw great there is two of them." gray and this pink haired boy whisper at the same time Eliza sees me and walks over

(gray's P.O.V.)

"Hey fam." Katlin says

"Hey K." Eliza says

"Hey I um have to go... it has been a long day I am going back to the hotel room." I say and leave.

"So I finally found you." someone said but I knew who it was.

"You know I just met this _really nice_ girl that told me that you were looking for me she was _really sweet_ to tell me you were a live and not dead." I say

"Sorry but I have been looking for you for the past eight years... I found out eight years ago that you were alive a month later I go looking for you I woke up at noah's house to find out you were MIA properly dead and mom and dad were dead KK was there for me. She moved in two days after we became friends within two days she even told me to go looking for you so will not talk about her like that." he says

"Ok. Ok... she also thought I was you." I said "she would love to see you also I can tell she likes you." I say.

"You really think so?"

"Dude I KNOW so." I say.

"Hey shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah I got to go." I say and leave as I am walking home I see Eliza walking and I might have followed her till she got to where she was going. And then went to the hotel room I thought about Eliza all night I couldn't get my mind off her I finally fell asleep dreaming about her

(back to the guild k's P.O.V.)

"Juvia !" Lyon yelled as he walked in

"Oh hey lyon." I say

"Katlin haven't seen you in a long time how are you"

"Not since you ran into me and blu and you told him gray was still alive." I say

"Yeah that was 8 years ago." he says "so what i came here for... Juvia give me one chance."

"Juvia you do know you are NEVER getting Gray... you go now that right?" Lucy says

"Yeah i saw how he looked at Eliza." Juvia said

"Who is Eliza?"

"Erza's little sister."

"Erza has a little sister?"

"Yep she is a good friend of mine." I say to lyon

"Lyon you got one chance and one chance only." Juvia said

"Thank you thank you thank you than-"

"Not blow it before you chance even start."

"Ok." he says and shuts up.

"You should all get some rest we don't know who will be fighting for fairy tail tomorrow."

"Hey katlin you and Eliza come here before the games tomorrow... oh and my name is mira."

"Ok... why?"

"You will find out tomorrow." she says and we all leave i go back to my house.

"Hey eliza how is your little sister? She wasn't at the games."

"She is good she went with friends i don't know how to tell her about erza... you know how long it took her to warm up to my family when she was adopted. Since she warmed up to me first so i told my parents i would tell her about her oldest sister but i don't know how to tell her she knows nothing about erza."

"Don't worry about it she will be fine she got use to me pretty fast." I say

"I know... let's get to sleep... tomorrow will be a long day there are more games and i need my sleep.

"Ok night fam" i say and we both go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Eliza and I get up and go to the bar the fairy tail Guild is at

"hey Lucy" I say as I walk into the bar

"Sup sis?" she asked

"Nothing much."

"I have never seen gray act so weird as he did when he was around eliza last night" she told me

"I noticed it but I did just tell him his twin was alive... lets just keep an eye on those two for now." I say

"Ok operation Graliza is on."

"Graliza?"

"It is my ship name for them."

"Us virgos and our ships." I say with a smile. And virgo appears

"Yes virgos love ships." she says then goes back to the spirit world.

"So she just came to say that?" I say confused

"I guess so."

"Your spirits are strange."

"Yes, yes they are."

"Katlin, Eliza you're here good." maria says

"So why did you want us to come?" I ask and Eliza

"I want you two to join the guild." I say

"Ok sounds good to me." Eliza and I say at the same time

"Ok Katlin where do you want it and what color?"

"turquoise and ummmm how about on my... on the front of my right shoulder." I say I am wearing a strapless tank so she just puts it on me

"Eliza?"

"a purplish blue and on my waist." she says and Mari puts it on her."

"hey sis." lucy and erza say as the walk in

"met the two newest member of fairytail!" I say

"everyone we got to go games start in 20." gramps says and we all leave.

(Because I am a lazy author and nothing really happens that doesn't actually happened in the anime/Manga except lyon and Juvia get together I am going to skip to after the ellipses ark also katlin was part of it because she to is a celestial wizard and I mean right after that ark katlin and lucy are actually just getting back from that ark also Jalal joined fairytale during the grand magic games)

"They are back" I here cona yell as lucy and I walk up to the guild

"K!" Eliza yells as she runs up to me.

"sup fam?" I ask

"not much well you were gone jelel asked nm Erza on a date now those two are a couple but that is it."

"what!? How did the scariest girl in fairytail get a boyfriend before blu even shows up?" I ask

"Idk fam idk" she says and we walk in

"LUCY!"Natsu yelled

"What Natsu?!" Lucy yells back lucy and I stay in the kingdom for an extra day so everyone else that was will us was already back

"um I was was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

"of course natsu! She has a big smile on her face and hugs natsu

"Sooooooo let me get this straight the scariest girl in the guild and my sister both have been asked out and blu is still not here?" I ask eliza

"Yep"

"I am going to get food." I say and go to the back

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I here gray yell and I run to the front of the guild.

"Hey KK." Blu said

"Hey blu." I say blushing like crazy " I got to go." I say and fun out of the guild trying not to go "all teen age girl with a crush" in there.

"Someone has a crush." lucy tonts me and I roll my eyes

"Come one let's go back to the guild."

"Fine" I say and we go back

(Eliza's P.O.V.)

"Hey Eliza can I talk to you?" gray asked

"sure what is it?" Grays face was beginning to turn red

"Um I was... I wanted to know if... you would go on a date with me."

"Oh my god yes gray I will!" I give him a hug nearly knocking him over

Gray says "ok it is settled we are going to the dance hall this weekend for a celebration" I smiled "ok see you there" I walked home so excited to tell my sister when I saw her I was so excited "ERZA I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY BADLY!" she looks frantically at me

"is everything ok is the guild on fire is there a monster that needs to be defeated Did natsu take another S Class mission again!"

"No it's nothing like that Grey asked me out to the dance that is being held at the dance hall this weekend" Erza calmed down but not for long

"good thank goodness I thought something terrible happ-6... WAIT GRAY ASKED YOU WHAT!"

"yeah gray asked me out on a date the dance is for all the fairy tail wizards apparently Mariajane is throwing a welcoming ball for me and kaitlyn

"Th-that's great hey sis I um need to talk with gray for a second ok"

(Grays P.O.V)

"Gray!" Erza yells " _oh no she knows" I thought to myself_

"Yes Erza?" I ask

"You know why I am here... upstairs NOW." she says

"Ok" I say and we go up stairs. She grabs my shirt collar

"YOU ASKED OUT MY LITTLE SISTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" her voice filled with rage

"yeah listen Erza here's the reason I wanted to ask her out."

"I am listening." erza says

" when I first meet Eliza I felt something that I haven't felt In a long time"

"and what might that be" erza asks

"love I felt love that feeling radiates off Eliza every day and the more I see her the more I love her Erza paused her expression became soft and caring

"Gray that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard I give you permission to date eliza be good to her ok"

"don't worry I will thanks Erza "


End file.
